The double dragon slayer
by GoreslashDOW
Summary: A blind man comes into the Fairy Tail guild headquarters with an arrow through his shoulder. With one need. Help.
1. The Life or Death dragon slayer

Natsu and Gray were at it again. Somehow even Erza couldn't stop them this time. A knock was heard on the big doors. It was opened and a man with a dark cloak was standing there. He had a hood over his head. He barely croaked out a feeble, "Help." but was cut off when a arrow hit him in the shoulder. He passed out and the doors were immediately closed.

"Wendy!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yes." Wendy said coming over to the unconscious man who was laid down on a table. Her hands glowed a bluish green. His wound started healing until she gasped, "The arrow! " She pulled out the arrow and a cry of pain ringed throughout the whole hall. She went back to healing before his wound was healed.

"That should be good," she said,"but he will need to rest."

"Ahhhh!" the man yelled. He sat up fast. He felt his shoulder, but found no wound."Thank you for

healing me, but I need to go. They will be here soon."

"No," Wendy said pushing him to lie back down."You will stay here, you still need to rest."

"Yes, but I could never forgive myself if they killed one of you."

"Who is they?"

"They are the dark guild Blood Army."

"So you are the dragon slayer from across the sea all the guild masters have been hearing about.

You've been making quite the fuss" Master Makarov said.

"Wow another dragon slayer! What magic do you use? " Natsu yelled out.

"I use life dragon slayer and death dragon slayer magic. I come from a land across the sea. I was

taught by Morticalus and Vitaelus. The dark guild Blood Army tried to recruit me but I refused, so now they want to kill me."

"What do they look like. I'll go kill them."

"I don't know what they look like."

"Why don't you know what they look like?"

"Can't you see he is blind?" Lucy asked. His eyes were clouded over.

"Yes I am blind, but I don't need my eyes to fight, I must go I put all of you in danger."

"We can take them, we've taken on harder opponents before, and we have three dragon slayers,

four if we count you." Natsu said.

"I'm at Fairy Tail? Oh, then I will help you fight. I am Chaim Sephtis. My first name means life my

last means eternal death."

"You didn't know you are at Fairy Tail? Then you must be an idiot."

"From what I've heard, I don't have anything on you in that category. Anyway, are any trees

nearby. A nice big one would be nice."

"Well there is a forest nearby, but why do you need that? "

"I will eat the life of a tree or two. I haven't figured out how to eat death yet."

Chaim walked out. He was guided by Mirajane over to the forest. When he ate the life of a

tree green light could be coming off of the tree and into his mouth.

"Okay I am ready." he said. "Magnolia has been evacuated, good. Now let's go fight."

"How did you know it was evacuated?" Mirajane asked.

"I can sense life. The power was given to me by one of the dragons that taught me."

When we got there, the battle had already started. I joined the battle and fought with vines I made

with my life powers, and punching them with my fists wreathed in death. It was a hard battle, but the battle was won.

"Whew, that was fun." Natsu said.

"That was just the scouting force, the real battle will come soon. I have used a lacrima to call the

rest of my guild. They should be here some time tomorrow. Blood Army will be here in a few days."

"Your guild, you are in a guild already?"

"Yes we're called Arcane Justice, we split up to find a guild to help us. My best friend headed to a

nearby guild he should be here…"

Someone crashed through the ceiling. He was wearing weird armor and had two twin swords. He

swung them both at Chaim. Chaim dodged them and hit him with a rose bush. Chaim made a sword out of the rose bush. Their blades crashed. Everyone else got ready to fight but Chaim put out his hand to stop them.

"This my fight."

He shot a blast of death at the attacker. The attacker went flying and hit the wall. Chain walked

up to him.

"You knew you could never beat me." he smiled "Siphon2." He stuck out his hand and helped

Siphon2 up. " This is Siphon2, he is from Edolas and uses magic swords. The Earthland Siphon should be here..."

"Hello." A man that looked just like Siphon2 walked through the door.

"He uses the lost transmit magic. He takes physical properties from someone and can transmit

them to someone else or himself. It goes back after an hour?"

"5 now, I've been training."

"Nice, now the other people in our guild are Megaphone who uses sound magic and Energy Man

who fights uses lacrimas and is a lightning god slayer by lacrima."

"You do not want to piss off Energy Man." Siphon said.

"Do you have a Exeed?" Wendy asked.

"I brought him." Siphon said pulling off his backpack.

Chaim punched him in the face,"You put Nibrumignus in your backpack?"

"Hello." said the black cat popping out of the bag. "Who should I kill?"

"Sorry not yet."

"Awww, can I at least fight one person?"

"No sorry, go show off your wings or something." Nibrumignus spread blood red wings. Everyone

freaked out.

"Why do you have red wings?"

"Look at his wings."

"Demon!"

"Why can't I have red wings, what is wrong with that?" Nibrumignus asked.

"Everyone calm down. Nibrumignus has more than just red wings."

"Fine." Nibrumignus said. A black seal appeared in front of him. His body burst into black flames.

"FIRE!" Natsu yelled and tried to lick them off of the black Exceed.

"Idiot." Nibrumignus said flying away from him. Meanwhile Natsu was coughing.

"What did it taste like Natsu?" Happy asked.

"Like spoiled fruit." he replied

"It's death fire. My name literally means black fire. Black has been the color of death in many

cultures."

"Black was good in Egyptian mythology. Red was the color of death."

"Well I have red wings."

A crash was heard in the distance. Chaim was running out to where it was heard.

"That idiot doesn't know the meaning of holding back."

When Natsu and the others caught up Chaim was yelling at a guy. He had armor with different

colored lacrimas on it.

"The guy was mugging me." he was saying defensively.

"You didn't have to destroy 10 buildings."

"I only destroyed 7."

"Whatever I found Fairy Tail come on."

"Fine."

"Chaim's like his dad." Lisanna said.

When they got back to Fairy Tail's guild hall everyone crowded around the new guy.

"I'm Energy Man."

"So you use god slayer and lacrima magic?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"So you are the strongest?"

"Oh no, Chaim is way stronger than me."

"But you are a god slayer."

"He hasn't shown you his true power yet."

"How do you know?"

"You thought I was stronger."

Siphon and Megaphone came eventually. Then came blood army. Everyone fought hard and it

looked like they were winning. Then a new person joined the fray.

"That's my brother." Chaim said, "I'll take him."

"Hello brother." he was wearing pure black armor.

"Hello."

"Death make, Scythe!" a scythe formed in his hands made of what looked like black smoke. He

swung it at Chaim but Chaim caught it in his hands. He took a big bite out of it and chewed. He smiled as he swallowed it.

"Death Dragon's roar!"

"Death make Hammer!"

"Death Dragon's fist!"

"Death make Spear!"

"Secret Secret Death and Life Dragons' technique Full Dragon Fusion!" Energy swirled around

Chaim. It took the form of a giant black dragon with white markings. He started attacking his brother and it seemed like he was winning. Then Chaim's brother unleashed the final move.

"Secret Dragon Maker Art, Death make Oblivion."

Black energy expanded out and enveloped the whole city. When it had faded the dragon was

gone. There was little difference. Except Chaim was the only one remaining from Arcane Justice. All the others were killed. Chaim didn't say anything for a week. After that the first thing he said was to Master Makarov.

"I want to join Fairy Tail."

"Of course." Makarov replied.

His guild mark was on the back of his neck and was black with a red outline. He didn't talk for a while

after that. But, eventually he opened up. He became part of the family.


	2. Acnologia's Slayer

Lucy was taking a walk in the park when she found a group of people in a circle around a tree.

The tree that Levy was tied in by Gajeel. When she pushed through the ring of people she found Chaim slumped up against the tree. His skin was pure black. Not African-American, the color black. He was wheezing and he opened his eyes for a second. "Lu…cy…help m...e." Lucy ran back to the guild.

"Everyone, Chaim is hurt!"

"What? Chaim?" Gray asked. "The one beat Gildarts? Is there another Chaim?"

"I'll come with you Lucy. Let's go." Gildarts said.

They and a few other guild members went over to the park. They carried Chaim to the nearest

hospital. The magic healers there couldn't do anything to heal him so they just had to wait it out. He was wheezing and seemed like he was in pain. Fairy Tail couldn't do anything to help him but wait. A few days later he woke up. Natsu was looking over him at the time. Natsu jumped up and rushed over.

"Who did this to you? I'll rip his heart out!" Natsu yelled at him.

Chaim grabbed his arm to stop him. "Don't. He will…kill you. He is...the son of...of." Chaim

started breathing fast and his eyes widened in fear. "The son of...Acnologia."

"What? Acnologia?"

"Don't try to...go after him. Wait…until I heal."

"Wait until you heal? I can't do that!"

"Go get Master Makarov."

When Natsu came back he had Master Makarov and most of the guild with him.

"I only wanted to explain this once. You guys all remember Phantom Lord right?" everyone

murmered agreement. "He was a former member of Phantom Lord. He was on a quest and when he came back he found his guild had been defeated. By Fairy tail. He has declared war. He was raised by Acnologia from birth until he went to join the human race. He is very powerful and I couldn't defeat him on my own."

"When will we go after him?"

"Once I am healed we might be able to beat him. Now I need to rest,"

"Hey!" Gajeel said, "There's something wrong with your story."

"What?" Chaim asked.

"When Lucy went through the circle of people you said 'Lucy help me'"

"So?"

"You are blind."

"Yes once I am around someone long enought I begin to recognize the differences in people's life

force."

"You can see that?" Lissana asked.

"Yeah, I also have really good hearing."

"Like Cobra?" Natsu said.

"Oh, no. Nowhere near him." Chaim stiffened, "Someone's coming."

Everyone looked at the door. I opened the door and walked through. Levy screamed.

"Ah, yes yes. Ahhh! It's a ghost! Please don't. It hurts my feelings."

"Who are you?" Chain asked calmly.

"I am Anima. I am a spirit of life and light. Nihil is the one I need to kill. He is the human embodiment of the opposite of me."

"So why can't we see you?" Natsu asked squinting at the point where I was standing.

"I am a spirit. A soul that has not departed into the next life. When I was alive, I wasn't afraid of the dark, I hated it. I loved light and I loved growing things. I had many pets, all ones I had rescued. I had a garden. I was killed by my dad. I didn't know but he abused my mom. I tried to protect her one when I caught him. He hit me with his gun. He hit me in the temple. It caused bleeding in my brain. I passed out. When I woke up I was standing up I looked down and saw my dead body lying on the floor. Very little blood. I found out my powers on accident. I experimented with them and eventually gained control. Then I found Nihil. He could see me. He tried to kill me. We have fought for years. Will you help me kill him?"

"Yes!" Chaim said.

We went to find Nihil once Chaim had recovered. Chaim and I tracked him using his life force. When we found him he seemed to have been waiting for us.

"Chaos Dragon rift." he said stepping through a portal he just made.

"Chaos Dragon Transformation." He said from above us. We looked up and saw him above us flying with black and blue wings.

"Chaos Dragon explosion!" he made black orbs of energy and threw them at us. When they hit the ground they exploded. We were able to dodge but an explosion grazed my side. I could feel he got stronger than the last time I fought him. My vision blurred and I faintly saw flying and explosions of black and white. I felt someone walk up.

"I killed him." Chaim said.

"Good, if we hadn't stopped him he would grow out of control. His explosions were laced with his taint attack. It it's killing me. This will destroy my soul and I won't be able to move on. I will truly die. You must get to the Lupus mountains."

"But everyone who goes there dies."

"Go. Goodbye." I said as the last of my soul faded.


	3. The Wolf Slayer

I slowly got up from where Anima died. I looked for the concentrated life force that Makarov had. He was at the guild hall. When I got there he was yelling at Natsu.

"Can we talk in the infirmary please master?" I asked.

"Sure." he said looking concerned. When we got there I sat down on the end of

the bed. "What do you need Chaim?"

"I need to leave for a few years."

"Okay, whatever my kids need."

"Thank you." I walked out of the guild hall. I wandered for a year before I found the mountain. There were extremely powerful beings at the top. When I got to the summit one approached me.

"Who dares climb Lupus mountain? Who dares come in the presence of the wolves?"

"Chaim Sephtis."

"Chaim?" one asked coming closer "Is it really you?" the voice sounded female and choked with tears.

"Silence!" one yelled. He sounded like the one in power, the alpha male. "He shall be put through the test."

"No!" the woman yelled. Several had to hold her back.

"If he survives, he shall be trained. He shall become a warrior like no other. Throw him in the fire."

"No Chaim!" the woman said sobbing "It's him, I know it's him."

My arms were grabbed by what felt like teeth and I was dragged and thrown into a pit. I felt flames around me but they didn't hurt me. I felt heat in my eyes and my eyes hurt. It got so excruciating I couldn't help but cry out in pain. The woman sobbed even harder after that. The pain faded and I blinked as I could see. I looked around at the flames around me. They were blood red. The one who I identified as the the alpha male yelled.

"He was but is no longer. You are now named Renatus."

I mumbled to myself "Latin name meaning born again."

A rope was thrown down. I climbed up it. When I got up there were wolves all around. Bigger than regular. There was a large fire colored one right in front of me. There was a pure silver one who was running towards me. It tackled me and started licking my face.

"I was so worried." it was the woman from before. She smiled sadly. "I am your mother. After a village was destroyed, we found a baby crying in the rubble. I raised you for two years until two dragons attacked. They killed 14 wolves and stole you. Did they teach you Dragon slaying magic?"

"Yes, was I born blind?"

"No, the dragons blinded you."

"Um, could you get off of me?"

"Oh, yes." She said getting off of me. I looked at the fire wolf.

"Are you the alpha?"

"Yes." he said. "Your training will be difficult, would you like to follow through?"

"Yes."

"The fire purified you and purged your dragon slayer powers."

"What will be the result of my training?"

"You will grow stronger, faster, smarter, and you will learn wolf slaying magic."

"Wolf? I thought there was only Dragon and God?"

"Those are the most popular versions but there are more than those is even butterfly slayer magic but they were really weak."

"Are butterflies sentient?"

"There were intelligent and sentient races of most animals. Many have died out. This is what is left of the wolves. So, will you train?

"Yes." a wolf pup walked up and licked my hand. I smiled as I pet him.


	4. The Next Wolf Slayer

Four years later

Third person

A man in a long cape with a hood walked through the doors. Natsu walked up to him. "Hello, who are…" his smile and words faded when the man growled at him showing fangs.

"Where is Makarov?" everyone readed their magic for a fight. "I am no threat to you unless you become a threat to m. I don't want to fight the whole Fairy Tail guild." a wolf walked in behind him. It was silver with red and orange swirls. Similar to the color of fire. "Hey, I told you to stay outside." his tone drastically changed. "Whatever, follow me. I was only asking where he was to be polite."

"You're too soft." the wolf said. It almost sounded like Romeo.

"You're too much like your dad."

"You almost sound like Chaim." Lucy said peering at him.

"Wasn't he the blind dragon slayer. Sorry I don't use dragon slayer magic."

"Oh." she said sadly

"Who is that!" thundered a voice. A black giant appeared in front of them.

"Hello Master Makarov." The man said. "Can we talk in private?

Makarov seemed surprised as he shrunk down to his normal size. "Follow me." they walked into the back room. When they got there Makarov glared at the man. "Why did you say you don't use dragon slayer magic anymore Chaim?"

"That isn't my name anymore."

"Then what is?"

"Renatus." the wolf interjected.

"Be quite Fenrir." Renatus said.

"Your wolf can talk?"

"Yep, he is also stronger than that little blond girl." Fenrir said. "Can I eat her?" he said turning to Renatus

"Not funny." Renatus said.

"Sorry."

They walked out of the room. "Hey brats! This is Renatus the newest member."

"Can he at least show his face?" Cana yelled.

"Sure." He said casting off his cloak. He had scars all over his face and chest.

"Fight me!" Natsu yelled.

"Gladly." Renatus said smiling evilly.

He walked outside. "Stay here." he said looking at Fenrir. When they got outside people started betting. Most bet on Natsu. Natsu started off with a fire breath. Renatus dodged and turned into a wolf. The wolf was silver with a black stripe down his back, blacks legs, and a patch of red on his muzzle. He lunged at Natsu and put Natsu's neck in his mouth. Natsu breathed fire down Renatus' throat and Renatus' head snapped back and Natsu punched his stomach and Renatus went flying. When he hit the ground he got up.

"You're strong. That actually hurt. Well, now I shall end this. Poison wolf fang!" His fangs glowed and he ran towards Natsu.

"Fire lightning Dragon mode. Fire lightning dragon's roar!" Natsu yelled.

Renatus smiled. "Lightning fire wolf roar!" he breathed fire and lightning back at Natsu. They collided and there was a flash of light. When it faded Natsu was lying on the ground. Renatus walked over to him in his human form. He reached out and helped Natsu up. He supported him through the doors. Fenrir jumped up and licked his face.

"Full power?" Fenrir asked him.

"Not even close." Renatus chuckled.

When Makarov came over to asked how it went Renatus interrupted.

"Can I become a S class mage?"

"Erza!" Makarov called her over.

"Yes master?" she replied

"He wants to become S class. Fight him, if he wins he becomes S class." Makarov said knowing that before he left he was already S class, but wanted to see more of his new power.

"Requip, flight armor!" Erza said changing into her speed armor. She ran lightning quick at Renatus who dodged her attack. He turned as she lunged at him again. He turned into a wolf, jumped to the side, and bit her exposed arm. She wrenched her arm away and Renatus's teeth ripped up her arm.

"Wolf's sonic roar!" Renatus yelled. He widened his maw open as far as it could go and roared. The roar blew back Erza.

"Giant's armor!" Erza yelled as she changed into the big yellow armor. She dug her hands into the ground to stop herself. Renatus closed his maw and smiled.

"Interesting, wolf's creeping ice fangs!" he ran at her and bit her leg. Ice formed around around where he bit her. The bite did nothing but the ice slowly grew around her leg. She scraped it off but it kept growing. "Molten metal wolf roar. A tornado of liquid metal flew at Erza.

"Adamantine armor!" Erza changed into the armor and put together the two half shields. His attack hit it and she was pushed back a few inches. When she tried to move, she found the ice had fitted up to her collarbone and halfway down her upper arm.

"Giant's armor!" the ice changed to fit her armor. Her strength enabled her to break the ice. "Heaven's wheel armor! Blumenblatt!" she summoned all her weapons and flew at Renatus. He changed into his human form and dodged all her strikes and weapons. When her attack was over he smiled.

"Haven't had a fight like that since I left the mountain, but time to win. Holy fire!" his fist burst into white fire he disappeared and suddenly appeared behind her. He punched her in the back and her wings shattered. She collapsed to the ground.

"He wins." she wheezed.

"Congratulations Renatus, you are now S class." Makarov said smiling.

Everyone celebrated. Renatus healed her wounds. He ate even more than Natsu and Fenrir ate as much as Natsu. The festivities soon ended as another man barged through the door. He was a big man with big muscles. He had a black crew cut.

"Where is Renatus?" he roared.


	5. The Last of the Wolf Slayers

1st person

Renatus

"Present!" I called out.

He walked over and picked me up by my shirt. "The wolves sent me here for

you, a complete weakling?" he spat in my face. Fenrir came behind him and dug his claws into the man's back. He shook Fenrir off and turned around dropping me. I kicked him behind the knees and pushed him down. Batair flipped over and turned into a wolf so I did too.

"Wolf's creeping ice fangs!" I said.

"Wolf's virus fangs!" Batair said. We ran at each other. I slipped through his

attacks and bit his front and back legs. Soon he was completely engulfed in ice.

"Wolf's second barrier, open!" Batair yelled. Power flowed through him and

he broke through the ice.

"Well fine. Wolf's first barrier open! Second origin open!"

"What?" said Batair disbelieving. He tried to attack me, but a burst of power

knocked him back.

"Give me strength o god of light. Lend me your power god of destruction.

Let the sun guide me even in the darkest times." I was enveloped in swirling light. "Let the light of power rain on my enemies! Infinitum lux!" The whole city was flooded with a bright light. When it faded there was a ringing in my ears. Batair was on the ground unconscious.

I rubbed my head. "Augh. That spell always gives me a headache. When he

wakes up someone tell me, I'm hungry." I went into the guild hall and devoured a giant pile of food. Later Batair walked in.

"You're pretty good kid. I thought you were fighting with at least three

barriers open."

"What are barriers?" Natsu asked coming over.

"Well," I went into a explication. "you don't have them. They are for wolf

slayers only. They dampen our attacks so we won't do the equivalent of nuking a fly. "

"You're that powerful?" Natsu said.

"Oh yeah, but there are rumors of an even more powerful slayers. The

universe slayers."

"What!?"

"Legends, nothing more."

"The others should be here soon. I should tell you why they sent us." Batair

said.

"Oh, so why is that?" I asked.

"One wolf believes that we aren't well known enough, so we are going to

make a guild and join in the next grand magic games."

"What!"

"Yeah, but whatever, it should

give me a good fight."

"We need to be more popular?

That's a terrible reason!"

"Well people don't know about us. At all"

"That still isn't a good reason!"

The big doors were thrown open. I looked over at a girl who ran through the

doors. She had long green colored hair, down to her waist. She tackle hugged me. "Chaim!"

"I told you he goes by Renatus now Rebecca." Batair said sighing.

"He does, oh."

"How do you know who I am?" I was confused, I had never seen her before.

"I took care of you as a baby."

"But you look the same age as me!"

"Wolf slayers age differently, you were a dragon slayer for most of your life."

"You're Chaim?" I looked over at Lucy, who's eyes were filling with tears. She

tackled hugged me to. "I thought you were de… wait, you said you weren't Chaim."

"I said, I didn't use dragon slayer magic and I don't. I never said anything

about me not being Chaim. The sacred wolf fire gave me my sight back and got rid of my dragon slaying magic. I was given a new name, Renatus."

"Oh, okay."

Then a pair of boys walked through the doors which hadn't been closed.

Thankfully, because I don't think the door could take being thrown open again. One seemed dark and depressed. The other seemed neutral. Rebecca ran and tackle hugged them. She seems to like doing that.

"I missed you guys so much!"

"We were separated for one hour." the one that seemed dark said.

"Yeah I know." Rebecca then smirked, "I told you my way was faster." the other one was laughing. "What?" she asked.

"Like, 20 street thugs would disagree."

"No, it was more like 40." the dark one disagreed with a small smile.

"Really? It was that much? I lost count."

"Shut up." Rebecca said playfully punching his arm.

"Hello everyone, I am Chernobog." The darkish one said.

"I am Bo." The other said.

"Well, now that we are all here, one little detail." Said Batair.

"What." I was confused, what hadn't he told us.

"The Grand Magic Games is tomorrow."

"Hmmm. Interesting." I quickly turned into a wolf and dashed off. The rest of my pack quickly fought up.

"Why are you running?" Rebecca asked. Rebecca was a pure grey color. Chernobog was pure black and Bo was grey with black horizontal stripes.

"We need to get to Crocus. The other Fairy Tail team is already on the way there. Since we didn't have enough time to become our own guild we will be representing Fairy Tail. We will be Fairy Tail Team Wolf and the others will be Fairy Tail team A."

"I seriously doubt that you planned this out, we all arrived at the guildhall today." Chernobog said unbelieving.

"Telepathy."

"Ok, that makes sense."


	6. The start of the GMM

"To all the guilds here for the great magic tournament! Good morning!" A loud voice

woke me up. I looked up and say a guy with a pumpkin head. I'm not really surprised. I'm a human born by wolves. "In order to reduce the participating teams down to 8, we will now begin a 'preliminary event'. Every year, more and more guild come. That's a sign this event was starting to be taken too lightly. This year we've brought the number of final competing teams down to 8. The preliminary rules are simple. You will all now compete with each other. The goal is the event grounds, Domus Flau. The first 8 teams to make it will participate in the event. Feel free to use any magic you like, there are no restrictions. As long as you're one of the first 8 teams to make it. Also, any of your five team members don't make it, you lose and, we take no responsibility for any loss of life in the labyrinth. Sky Labyrinth has begun!"

We all knew what to do and turned into wolves and ran all at once. "We will be able to smell our way there right?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, no problem." Bo said. In about, five minutes we got there. The pumpkin head guy was surprised to see us.

"Ahem, how did you get here so fast?"

"We ran." Chernobog said, "Now let us through."

"Okay." he seemed to be intimidated by Chernobog. We sat down and relaxed. Well, they did, I slept. They woke me up and gave me a uniform. We all had the same one. A long black cloak with two symbols on the back. A white wolf's head with a jagged cut behind it, and a fairy tail symbol that was white too. They said we had to wait until everyone else went, as we were first.

"First team ranks the 8th in the preliminary event. Can they reclaim their glory in the old days? Contrary to their name, let's welcome the rowdy Fairy Tail!" Hehe. They only got eighth.

Then I heard, "Next let's welcome the 7th team in the preliminary event, the hounds of hell's army, Quatro Cerberus! The 6th place is a female guild. Dancers of the ocean, Mermaid Heel! Coming up, the 5th place i the wings that sparkle in the dark, Blue Pegasus! The 4th place, goddess of love and war, sacred destroyers. Lamia Scale! Next up the third place, wow, what a surprise! A first-time guild made their way in the top three! The destroyers of monsters of legend, a full slayers guild! The Guardians!" I wouldn't be scared, they have a stupid name, except he said it was a all slayers guild. This will be fun. "For the first time since their creation, they are in second. Please welcome your favorite guild! Sabretooth!" Well, we're up next. I stood up and started walking out.

"A new rising star has appeared! They destroyed Sabretooth in the preliminary challenge. Surprisingly, the first team to find the exit, the one who beat Sabretooth is, Fairy Tail Wolf Team!"

There were boos all over the stadium. I smiled and nudged Chernobog. He sighed. He roared up and there was a beam of shadow with two little beams of fire corkscrewing around it. He coughed and it stopped. "Didn't know he could do that." I heard a voice behind me.

I whispered out of the corner of my mouth, "If you are quiet you might be able to stay." I couldn't see it, but I sensed Fenrir smiling.

They were on the speaker again. "Well, Yazima-san, it seems many people find themselves confused by the amended rules."

"Right… for this event, each guild is allowed to send at most two teams to compete."

"The teams should be competing with each other so, what's it gonna be between the two teams from the same guild?"

"Do you think they would be okay?"

"But isn't that unfair? If each team sends one member to compete, then there would be two members from Fairy Tail?"

"Which means fairy tail would have a great advantage with the two teams that came over the other 100 teams. Pretty sweet deal, right?"

They started explaining the rules and such, but I didn't care. I had already memorized them. Then, "Now let's begin the opening game of the grand magic games tournament. 'Hidden' starts. Each team sends out one member. The rules will be explained once the team members are all gathered."

"I'll go, show them we are a force to be reckoned with." Chernobog said.

"Before you beat them, give them a scare will ya?" Bo asked.

"Gladly."

Chernobog POV

The pumpkin guy was there. From the other Fairy tail team, there was Gray. The pumpkin guy yelled something and a town formed around us. Interesting. I tuned out everything except my surroundings. I jumped when clones of everyone participating appeared, but quickly got over it. I skunk into the shadows and waited. In a few minutes I saw a guy with a feather in his cap. I wonder if he calls it macaroni? Well, anyway I smiled and everything turned black I whispered under my breath, "Nightmare arena." I could see everyone, but they were trapped in their nightmare. Except for one, who was looking straight at me.

"Hello," she called,"Shall we fight?"

"Sure, come and get me." She ran, and stopped. Like she hit a wall. "Sorry, forgot to mention that. The buildings are still there. You'll just have to stumble, blind to me. I can wait." I smirked. I then turned to Yankee Doodle here. I punched him in the face and he disappeared into squares. The girl finally got here. I readied my magic. She smirked.

"Just because this is your zone, doesn't mean that you can win in… OW!" She slapped at her leg.

"Just a little tendril of magic, bye bye." She disappeared just like the other guy. I stopped my nightmare spell. I wanted everyone to be awake for this. I went on top of a spire. I saw everyone, except the girl from earlier collapsing on the ground, panting. I started the spell. "The shadows overcome all light. For every light there is shadow. Guide my hand lord of darkness. Turn my inner darkness into power. Meras Tenebras!" Darkness engulfed the area below me. My points jumped up to 9.

"Memory make, Into a Night of Falling Stars." There was a voice behind me. A blast hit me. I was still in first by one point when I heard an announcer.

"Time up!"

I was in first, Sabretooth was in second, and Fairy Tail A team, last. I think the crowd thinks my win was a fluke. They're wrong, Sabretooth getting second was a fluke.

"Day one, first battle will be Lucy from Fairy Tail vs Alwai from The Guardians."

"Open! Gate of the golden bull Taurus." A bull with an axe came out and swung at Alawi. He dodged, but only barely. He then grabbed the axe and pulled in close. He bared his teeth.

"Universe slayer, Celestial roar!" A stream of white and blue erupted from his mouth. I nearly passed out. The legends were true. He had disarmed the celestial spirit and was now swinging the axe. "Universe slayer, Celestial blade." Now the blade was glowing the same color of his roar. "Want to play girlie?"

"What did you say?" Loke punched him in the back. While he fell he swung the axe. It nicked Loke's face and Loke disappeared.

"Now, we can play alone." He smiled. Lucy summoned Aries. His smile grew

bigger. "Oh, you brought a friend." he ran at her. When he got close Aries made a big wall of wool. There was a white and blue explosion that blew it apart. "Universe slayer, Celestial claw." he elbowed her in the side of the neck and she went flying with a burst of blue and white. He put his hand palm out towards Lucy. "Universe slayer, Celestial destruction." A beam of celestial energy (That's what I'll call it.) hit Lucy and there was an explosion. When the smoke cleared Lucy was unconscious. Batair jumped down to get her. I chuckled, chivalrous as always. He handed her off to Porlyusica, who had come out, probably sensing the massive outpour of magical power.

Ren vs Ariana same as canon.

Warcry vs Orga same as canon.

Batair POV

"Now, Jura Neekis from Lamia Scale vs Bo from Fairy Tail!"

"I need to finish this quick. Rumbling Mt. Fuji!" an explosion enveloped me. The light faded

and Bo was standing there. He smiled.

"You have to try harder than that." I turned into a wolf. "Wolf's lava virus fangs." I ran at

him and was almost there when…

"Iron Rock Wall, Continuous Formation!"

"Really?" I smirked. I dodged the pillars pretty easily. They were only in a line. While I was

running I brought my face to the ground. Lava started spreading through the ground. When I got close I lunged at him.

"Rock Mountain!" I slammed into a giant thing of rock armor. I bit it and it dissolved into

Lava.

"Wolf's absorption!" I turned into the lava. I enveloped the arena. "Lava destroyer cyclone!" I turned into a tornado of lava. He then solidified me into rock. Crap. I turned back into a wolf. "Well crap you too."

"Supreme Rock Crush!" Rocks enveloped me and then exploded. I was knocked back and hit the edge.

"Open 3rd wolf barrier! Let the sun guide me even in the darkest times." I was enveloped in swirling light. "Let the light of power rain on my enemies! Infinitum lux!" The whole city was flooded with a bright light. It knocked Jura back. "Wolf's fire virus!" I shot a blast of fire at him. It spread over his body. It consumed the oxygen around him. He passed out so I doused the flames.

"Winner! Bo!"

I went home and passed out. Wolf magic takes a lot out of me.


	7. The disappearance of Rebecca

Rebecca POV

I volunteered for Chariot. I took off running and turned into my wolf form. My grey fur flashed in the sunlight. I turned into a blur. I got frozen in midair. I plowed into the next piece of the chariot. I broke the spell and grabbed the piece. I flipped up and saw a person right behind me. I shot a blast of magic energy at her. She punched it and it dissipated.

"Aera!" She flew up and over me. I jumped up and snagged one of her wings with my teeth. She kicked me off her wings and I spat feathers out of my mouth. I released my third barrier and ran even faster than even before. She shot a blast at me, and it hit me in the back. I was blown off the "Chariot" and hit the ground. That disqualified me from the competition. I roared, which dispelled the area. It also dispelled a gravity spell by some woman who hit the ground. The woman in the air fell to the ground and crashed through the "chariot".

"Oooh, that is not allowed."

"Well, I think that disqualifies her from the competition."

I teleported next to my teammates. "I am really sorry."

"It's okay." Chaim, sorry, Renatus said. He shot a look at Fenrir. "Luckily, someone sneaked on last minute."

"That's me."

The announcers started talking again.

"The winner is Quatro Cerberus! Second is Lamia scale! Third is Blue pegasus! Battling it out for last are Sting from Sabertooth and Natsu from Fairy Tail A" I walked out in shame at that time.

I was crying in an when someone walked up. She was wearing a dark cloak and had a black jaw guard thing. She also had these wing thing on her forehead. She smiled.

"What is wrong little girl?"

"I'm just so weak!" I hit the wall beside me. There was a small crater when I took away my fist.

"Well, I do have some, 'modifications', that I could give you."

"Really?"

"Sure some with me."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kyôka, Goddess of the Slave Planet."

Fenrir POV

"Now, Aurora from The Defenders vs Lamia Scale's Toby Horhorta."

"Do I have to do this?" Aurora asked. She was wearing a set of light blue armor.

"Why don't you want to do this!" Toby yelled.

"Because I don't want to fight weaklings, also why do you have a sock hung from your neck. You know what! I don't care. Ice God's Sword of Doom." She stuck out her hand and a line of spiky black ice erupted from the ground and hit Toby. Toby was taken out instantly.

"Wow, she's good." Bo said.

"Where did Rebecca go?" Batair asked.

"She'll be fine, she's really strong." Bo said.

Bacchus vs Elfman same as canon

"Now, from Fairy Tail Wolf team, reserve member Fenrir vs Blue Pegasus reserve member Jenny Realight."

"Do I have to fight an animal?"

"Renatus! Can I kill her. Please?"

"No!" he yelled, "Please contain your bloodlust."

"It's not that, She's annoying and I want to rip her heart out." I saw guards rushing onto the field. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

"Take Over Machina Soul, battle form!"

"Wolf God roar! Dispel!" I roared at Jenny and she turned back to normal.

"What?"

"Wolf God roar!" Sleep!" she dodged my roar. "Wolf God's claws! Poison!" I leaped at her and she put up her arms in defence. I made some deep gashes in her arms and jumped off of her.

"Ahhh! Take Over Machin… Machina…" She fell to one side and passed out.

"Bo, go get Porlyusica." Renatus said.

"And the wolf Fenrir is the winner!"

"Yeah!"

Yukino vs Kagura same as canon

"That's a scary sword."

"Really Batair? It is?" Bo said sarcastically. "I would have never guessed."

"Shut up."

"Really guys, where is Rebecca?" Renatus asked.

"Does someone have a crush?" Bo asked.

"She raised me."

"We all raised you."

"Wow, that's weird."

"Also, you said someone, I think someone out there somewhere had a crush

on someone else."

"You know what I meant."

"Yes, but it's fun to mess with you."

"Just relax, Rebecca will be fine."

"Fine."

"Let's go party!" I yelled.

"Shut up Fenrir." Renatus glared at me.

"Never!" Renatus playfully lunged at me and I dodged to the side.

Renatus POV

"You have a weird name."

"Blame my parents." Fenrir said.

"But seriously, why name your child after nordic wolf that will bring about

Ragnarok."

"Ragnarok? What do you know about Ragnarok?" this random brown haired

asked.

"Ummm, isn't Ragnarok basically the norse mythological apocalypse?"

"Oh, okay."

"Come on, talking to stranger is so uncool." her companion said.

"He's weird, he had white hair and spiky teeth." Fenrir said.

"You are a talking wolf god. You can't say anything about someone being

weird."

"Wait. I'm a god?"

"Well, you're parents are gods, why wouldn't you be?"

"You aren't."

"I'm special!"

"You sure are."

"Shut up!"

"Well have you seen Rebecca yet?"

"No, you?"

"No."

"Well, I wonder what we'll be doing tomorrow?"

 **Okay, so if you guys don't want me to I won't, and I'll probably write it and add it in later, but if no one says anything, I'm going to skip most of the Grand Magic Games. I'll do that last one, where it's a free for all, because something important will happen. I'll still do the part where Yukino visits Fairy Tail. Teeheehee. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter.**


End file.
